SMK Evillious
by Hairyuu Murasakimikado
Summary: Sekolah Kejuruan Evillious, sebuah SMK dimana 7 orang jenius nan ga waras dari seantero Benua Bolganio berkumpul. Hah, ga waras semua? Gimana jadinya tuh? Kacau lah. Sekacau apa? Lihat aja di FFnya! Selamat menikmati!


SMK Evillious

Versi genderbend-nya Highschool Of Evillious-nya ini SMK, bukan SMA biasa. (dan diubah sedikit) chapter 1 perkenalan dulu aja, ya.

Di SMK Evillious yang ada di Levianta, ada 7 orang jenius yang disebut Seven Demons Of Ruin, karena dalam lomba-lomba, mereka begitu berbakatnya, sehingga menghancurkan kemampuan dan keyakinan lawannya. Mereka adalah…

1:Roderich Lucifen D'Autriche (Male Riliane)(Kagamine Rinto)

Cowok berambut pirang dan bermata biru ini adalah raja Lucifenia, andalan Jurusan Kaisar, dan jenius dalam bermain anggar, juga berbagai macam boardgame macam catur atau othello. Sangat arogan, gak pernah mau nunduk, jalan sambil lihat depan aja gak mau. Nyolot abis, udah tau Kaoru yandere parah, masih suka dikerjain (mentang-mentang Kaoru doang yang rakyat biasa diantara para Seven Demons Of Ruin… XD) Nama kuda kesayangannya Joseph, ke sekolah aja naik itu. Tunangan Ratu Marlon , Kayla marlon.

Title:Prince Of Lucifer

Skill: Lucifer's Words . Ketika ia memasukkan kekuatannya dalam kalimatnya, maka siapapun akan menurut padanya. Tidak mempan pada Seven Demons Of Ruin lainnya.

2: Alleana Avadonia (Female Allen) (Kagamine Lenka)

Cewek loli berambut pirang bermata biru ini adalah maid pribadi Roderich, sekaligus kembaran Roderich. Ga punya napsu pribadi, Cuma nurut apa kata Roderich doang. Jenius mimikri, badannya lincah dan kecil, juga pandai menghilangkan aura keberadaanya. . Siswi dalam Jurusan Umum. Tinggi badan 155 cm.

Title: Abaddon's Shadow

Skill: Abaddon's Blade. Dia bisa menebas dengan begitu cepat, walaupun menggunakan pisau kayu, sehingga menciptakan pisau angin yang dijamin ketajamannya.

3: Rovode Conchita (Male Banica) (MEITO)

Cowok tinggi berambut coklat bermata merah ini adalah ace Jurusan Olahraga, dan juga Kaisar Beelzenia. Dari segi silsilah, bisa saja dia masuk Jurusan Kaisar, tapi bersikap santun itu merepotkan katanya. Menempati posisi pertama soal ketidakwarasan diantara Seven Demons Of Ruin, isi kepala cowok brunette ini cuma makan, makan, makan, dan menakutinya karena selain tenaganya yang berlebih, bisa olahraga apa saja, dan dia itu kanibal, juga karena dia itu jenius dalam menyusun strategi. Jarang banget kelihatan tanpa ngemil, udah gitu cemilannya aneh-aneh lagi. Tulang cicak lah, sekrup lah, kabel lah, dll. Makanan kesukaannya tulang lagi. Sekalinya makan berat, makannya jatah sekampung. Isi tasnya pun berbagai macam makanan yang aneh-aneh dan menjijikkan. Colletta heran kenapa Beelzenia gak bangkrut-bangkrut punya raja kayak gini. Tunangan Colletta. Tinggi badannya 185 cm.

Title: Beelzebub's Tactician

Skill: Beelzebub's Plague. Barangsiapa yang dicakar oleh cakar merahnya yang panjang akan tubuhnya akan demam parah, mulai batuk darah, dan badannya membusuk. Untungnya Rovode menghargai Elvale dengan selalu memotong kukunya selama dia bersekolah di SMK itu...

4: Kaoru Sudou (Male Kayo) (Megurine Luki)

Cowok berambut pink bermata biru ini adalah penjahit jenius dari Levianta, andalan Jurusan PKK. Peringkat kedua soal ketidakwarasan setelah Rovode. Saudara jauh bapak Kepsek Elvale, padahal mirip pun kagak. Yandere parah, dia juga alergi berat sama yang namanya orang pacaran, jadian, mesra, tunangan, apalagi nikah. Kalau udah ngeliat pasangan mesra di depannya, dia bakal mencoba untuk menikam cowoknya pakai gunting jahitnya. Kalau moodnya lagi baik biasanya dia cuma lempar jarum (itu juga udah serem sih sebenernya) Gimana jadinya tuh kalau valentine sama white day? Pertanyaan bagus. Roderich akan memberinya pesanan mendadak agar dia tidak bisa keluar rumah dan sibuk pada pekerjaannya. Dari awal dia memang workaholic, bahkan saat membuat kimono, dia selalu menyulam motifnya secara manual dari awal. Itulah kenapa kimono-kimono buatannya laku keras dan mahal. Sering terlihat mengerjakan pekerjaanya di sekolah, di tasnya ada sketchbook untuk mendesain motif kimono,banyak jarum untuk menyulam dan dilempar, dan berbagai macam gunting, mulai dari gunting kebun sampai gunting kertas. Sering didiskriminasikan oleh Rovode dan Roderich karena dia rakyat . Tinggi badannya 178 cm.

Title: Leviathan's Seamster

Skill: Leviathan's senses. Semua inderanya lebih tajam dari manusia biasa, dan itu memudahkannya untuk menemukan cacat dalam pekerjaanya dan memperbaiknya sebelum pembeli kimononya menyadarinya. Sayangnya, termasuk indera keenam untuk melacak orang mesra dan mengaktifkan sisi yanderenya.

5: Marquis Garlet Blakenheim (Male Margarita) (Hatsune Mikuo)

Cowok berambut hijau toska ini , jaraaang banget kesadarannya ada di dunia nyata. Sering terlihat lagi tidur, sekalinya melek, eh, taunya lagi bengong. dia bener-bener perwujudan Sloth, baik dalam arti Acedia maupun Tristitia. Kalaupun ada sesuatu yang terjadi, biasanya dia bakalan cuek kebo. Dia adalah keturunan keluarga dokter terkenal di Elphegort, Keluarga Blakenheim, dan itulah alasan kenapa dia bisa jadi ahli zat kimia jenius , andalan Jurusan Sains. Kalau isi tas Kaoru adalah berbagai macam gunting dan isi tas Rovode adalah berbagai macam makanan yang aneh, maka isi tas Garlet adalah berbagai macam obat-obatan dan zat kimia, baik yang beracun maupun yang obat , baik yang herbal maupun yang artificial, pokoknya segala macam obat ada. Tinggi badannya 175 cm.

Title: Belphegor's Pharmacist.

Skill: Belphegor's Knowledge. Ilmunya yang luas tentang obat-obatan membuatnya mampu membuat racun dengan efek yang berbagai macam, dan juga membuat penawarnya. Sangat berguna, memang.

6: Duchess Aphrosidia Venomania (Female Sateriajis) (Kamui Gakuko)

Cewek berambut ungu panjang yang luar biasa ganjennya ini adalah siswi Jurusan Hiburan, dan dia adalah model terkenal. Sayangnya, dia gak peduli sama status dia sebagai duchess dan artis, dan dia selalu membuat skandal dimana-mana, bercinta dengan siapa aja, sampai bahkan Rovode yang biasa makan makanan menjijikkan pun eneg. Dia emang nymphomania parah, bahkan obat dari Garlet untuk mengurangi hormonnya sedikit pun tidak tasnya juga gak kalah gila dengan Rovode ataupun Garlet:isi tasnya adalah berbagai mainan seksual. Roderich heran kenapa dia gak di-DO padahal kepsek pun tahu dia seganjen itu. Tingginya sama dengan Garlet.

Title: Asmodeus' Concubine

Skill: Asmodeus' Eyes. Barangsiapa pria yang menatap kedalam matanya ketika ia mengaktifkan matanya akan terkena efek yang sama kalau mereka meminum ramuan cinta. Tidak berefek pada Roderich, Rovode, dan Garlet, tapi mempan ke Kaoru, dan dia memutuskan untuk membatalkan kemampuannya karena ia takut Kaoru akan membantai seluruh fanboynya. Terkenal itu kadang ga enak, ya. Hehehe.

7: Colletta Marlon (Female Gallerian) (KAIKO? Kayaknya beda , deh.)

Cewek tinggi berambut biru panjang,yang bersifat anggun dan penuh perhitungan, yang sekali lihat orang kira dia adalah cewek Yamato Nadeshiko, padahal dalamnya cuma cewek matre luar binasa ini adalah siswi Jurusan Hukum. Dia pindah ke Jurusan Hukum karena disuruh emaknya, dan dia nurut aja karena kalaupun dia bisa jadi hakim, maka korupsinya gampang. Dia adalah siswi Jurusan Ekonomi. Guru-guru menyayangkan kepindahannya, karena otak Colletta itu seperti kalkulator, apalagi kalau udah berhubungan sama duit. Hobinya main saham. Ketamakannya tidak terbatas pada materi, tapi juga ilmu dan informasi, sebagaimana kepelitannya tidak hanya terhadap duit tetapi waktu...Waktu adalah uang katanya. Gak literal juga kali mbaaakk! XD. Dia juga adalah sepupu dari Ratu Marlon yang sekarang, Kayla. Dia juga adalah tunangan Rovode. Klop sekali yah, kerakusan dan ketamakan. *Gak* Tinggi badannya 170 cm.

Title: Mammon's Secretary

Skill: Mammon's Wisdom. Kemampuan ini membuatnya mampu mengerjakan berbagai hitungan matematika yang rumit dalam sekian sentidetik, dan juga menghitung waktu dengan akurat.

Lalu ada 3 karakter penting yang kita juga perlu tahu. Mereka adalah Bapak Kepsek Elvale Clockworker (Male Elluka) , Wakepsek Ingeid Clockworker , (Male Iriina), dan Gudrun (Male Gumilia) Sampe sini dulu ya, nanti lanjut. Hehehe.

AN: Untuk Aphrosidia, Rovode, dan Colletta, nama mereka sebenernya masih nyambung sama sin yang mereka lambangkan. Aphrosidia... Diambil dari nama dewi cinta Aphrodite, dan juga, diambil dari kata "Aphrosidiac" yang berarti obat yang bisa bikin h***y. Rovode, apabila urutan suku katanya dibalik, maka kita akan mendapatkan kata Devoro, yang dalam bahasa Latin, berarti "devour" alias "makan". Lalu Colletta, artinya dalam bahasa Itali adalah "koleksi", sesuai dengan sifat tamaknya, yang mengumpulkan berbagai macam harta dan informasi.


End file.
